Secrets
by eCullenONLY
Summary: ALL HUMAN: Bella Swan moves onto Amy Juergen's street with her boyfriend Edward and her mom and dad. Drama attempts to swallow her and Edward as they befriend Amy and everyone else at Ulysses S. Grant High School.Rated T cuz you never know.
1. Moving

**Secrets**

**Summary**: Bella's family moves onto Amy Juergen's street. Edward rents an apartment close to Ulysses S. Grant High School to be closer to Bella, leaving his family in Forks. As Bella and Edward meet everyone at Ulysses S. Grant, things get crazy.

Bella POV

I was packing up the rest of my belongings for my big move with Renee and Charlie. Renee was offered a job and Charlie insisted she take it. They were having problems lately and Charlie would do anything to keep from a divorce with her. That meant leaving Forks. Leaving my friends, my school, my life, and my love. Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen and I have been best friends since kindergarten and dating since 7th grade. I would be starting 10th grade at Ulysses S. Grant High School. Yippie. When we went to check out houses and the school I got an earful of all the drama there. I hate drama, it's not my style.

"Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me"

~Justin Bieber, Love Me

"Hey, Eddie!" I teased him. He HATES that name. "Just kidding, I love you." He sighed into the phone. "I have to tell you something. Please open your front door." I gulped. Is he gonna break up with me? "Yeah, okay bye!" My voice was squeaky and high pitched.

My hands shaking, I unlocked the front door. Edward came in and hugged me, and then he kissed my forehead. My eyes were watering and my body was still shaking. "Bells are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost. Your voice got really squeaky too…" I nodded. Might as well get it over with.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I looked down as the tears fell. "No, no no no no no no no, NEVER!" His voice was full of shock and I was confused. "Then, why did you-?" "I have news, that's what I wanted to tell you." I raised my hand and slapped the back of his head. "Ow!" I looked at him. "I'm sorry, but you should've used a different tone!"

"I'm sorry too. I love you." I kissed him quickly. "Alright, now that's over, what's your news?" He got really excited and smiled like a little kid who got a bag full of Halloween candy. "I'm moving with you!" Uh, wow. "What?"

"Well, that's everything." I flopped onto his couch. "Finally!" We finished packing my room and then went on to pack his stuff. He found an apartment close to my house and his parents agreed to help out until he got a job and could do it himself.

His parents are awesome. No matter what he does, and he's done some pretty stupid stuff, they always forgive him. Esme is my favorite. She's practically my mom and isn't afraid to lecture or scold every now and then. Not to mention Esme and Carlisle are allowing Edward to move away from home, AND help him out. I'm really going to miss them.

"I dunno about you, babe but I'm exhausted." Yeah, me too. "Let's sleep then. In your bed." He closed his eyes and stretched out n the couch, pushing me off. "Nah, I'm gonna sleep here." I waved. "Goodnight. I'm going to sleep in a warm comfy bed since mine is already in the moving truck." As I began to walk to his mostly empty room, he scooped me up and ran to his room, closing the door behind him.

"WAKE UP! It's moving day!" Renee and Esme chanted over and over again. "No it's sleep all day, day." I groaned. I was really tired from packing until probably midnight or later. They threw the blankets off of me and I was surprised Edward wasn't on the bed with me, but on the floor. Strange.

It's freaking 6:30 in the morning. "Get ready because we leave at 7:00 sharp." Esme called before she left with Renee. Edward's parents were coming with us so that we could drive Edward's Volvo, the huge moving truck, Charlie's new Chevy truck, and Renee's Hyundai Sonata. Esme and Carlisle were going to drive the moving truck back here to return it for us as well.

Edward and I were showered, dressed and heading for his Volvo. I brought along my backpack, which contained 2 books, money, snacks, 2 water bottles, and a DVD player with some movies for the ride. My cell was in my pocket, and my sweatshirt was on the floor of his car. Esme and Renee are riding the Sonata, Charlie in the moving truck, and Carlisle the Chevy.

At about an hour into the trip I got bored and decided to watch The Proposal on the DVD player. I put the headphones in my ears and began to watch. I obviously fell asleep because when I woke up we were in southern Washington stopping for food and my movie was over.

I got really tired from being in the car and tried to stay awake to keep Edward company, but failed. I wished his high energy would rub off on me and I again fell asleep for the rest of the journey, besides stopping to use the restroom and eating at DQ for dinner.

When we arrived at our new house, I was still so tired I didn't pay attention to how big the house was, or that were was a fence and I was headed straight for it. I ran into it and fell backwards. "Geez, Bells. You're not very functional without 12 hours of quality sleep." I stuck my tongue out and crawled back into the car to sleep while they unloaded my bed. I wouldn't be much help anyways.

I woke up feeling fully rested, and starving. I stretched to see Renee and Charlie unpacking through my open door. I checked my phone, 10:56. My new room was twice the size of my original and my few boxes were scattered around the room. My parents agreed to buy me all new bedding, curtains, paint, a desk, tv, small couch, and a bookshelf.

We were going to the store soon as we were settled. I arranged my furniture I did have, my dresser, bed, night stand, and rocking chair. Next I unpacked all my clothes, shoes, toiletries, books, CDs, DVDs, and accessories. My temporary bedding was already unpacked. As soon as I finished I looked at my room. Not bad, but would be better once I had everything else.

The doorbell rang so I ran to answer it, expecting it to be Edward. "Ah, sleeping beauty is awake." My dad called. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. A girl about my age was at the door holding cookies. "Hello, I'm Grace. I heard you're new here so I came to welcome you." She handed me the cookies. "Hey, I'm Bella. I would ask you to come in, but our house isn't clean and unpacked yet." I smiled to be polite. "Oh, that's okay. I'm actually on my way to a friend's."

"Okay, well nice meeting you, Grace." She extended her hand and I shook it awkwardly. "Hope to see you at school on Monday, bye Bella." And with that she left. I took a bite out of one of the cookies and closed the door. I began helping my parents unpack, while thinking about my new school, very glad Edward was here with me.


	2. New Life

Bella POV

_**A/N: Disclaimer of Twilight and Secret Life of the American Teenager but I wish I owned Ricky and Edward **____** That would be cool. Enjoy Chapter 2.**_

So, by the end of week 1 in my new house, and at the new school I came down to these conclusions:

There are NO secrets in this area:

Nobody keeps secrets here. One person finds out about your news, and before long everyone at school knows what's going on with you. Obviously, not right away, this area isn't THAT crazy but after a little while. Some students even tell their parents what's going on too. It's absolute madness around here.

I REALLY miss Forks:

Besides Edward I am pretty much friendless. People are afraid to even say "hey" to me. I guess they're trying to figure out what my life story is. Cue an eye roll. I don't fit in anywhere here. I'm an outcast. At least at Forks High I fit in somewhere and had plenty of friends. I really miss my best friends, along with Esme and Carlisle. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, even crazy stalker Mike and Jessica.

Girls LOVE Edward:

I know Edward is gorgeous and everything, but come on! Girls here are 5 times worse than the girls in Forks. They drool over him, literally. At lunch they stare at him like he's a fascinating TV show. By Friday he had enough phone numbers and notes to make a book. Apparently, telling everyone "I have a girlfriend" means nothing. It's so frustrating!

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, clearly amused. "I'm leaving. I'm going back to Forks." His amused expression was ripped off his face as he realized I was serious. "What? You can't!" I ignored him and continued throwing all my important things in my suitcase.

"Bella? BELLA! Will you please stop and explain why you all of a sudden want to leave? It's only been a week. Has it been that bad?" I laughed darkly. "Of course you would say that." He shook his head, confused.

I sighed. "You don't get it. People here love you. Especially the girls. You have a ton of friends here. I don't. Excuse me for sounding jealous and left out, but I don't belong here I belong in Forks." I turned away from him and continued packing. I stopped when I felt him hug me from behind. "I love you please don't leave."

I turned back around and hugged him tight. "I won't. I'm sorry for being jealous and reacting like this." He smiled and kissed me. "No worries. If I was in your position, I would do the same thing. Actually, worse." I raised my eyebrows at him. "If guys were all over you, I'd punch them." That's typical Edward for you. I laughed and began unpacking my things when the doorbell rang.

When I opened the door, there was a package on the porch. I tried to pull it inside but it was too heavy. Did I mention it was huge, and addressed to me, Miss Bella Swan. I looked to Edward for help. He couldn't lift it either so pushed it inside as well. I was laughing so hard, tears came to my eyes.

The looks of concentration on his face as he tried to lift it and of defeat when he couldn't were priceless. I wish I took a picture. He childishly stuck his tongue out at me. "It was an awkward shape." He tried to defend. "Uh, huh. Thank you" I ran into the kitchen for a knife to open the package.

As soon as the box was opened I saw a letter in a hot pink envelope. I opened that first.

_Dear Bella,_

_I love and miss you. We all do, though sometimes Emmett pretends he doesn't. Between you and me, he cried when he found out you guys were leaving. Promise you'll come and visit. I'll try to visit too. Anyways, about the box. Don't even think about calling me and complaining about the cost. Enjoy your 'Welcome Home' present! Like I said, we all love and miss you. Don't forget about me, your best friend. _

_Love, Alice_

_P.s. You have no idea how bad I wanted to write Mrs. Bella Cullen. I bet the look on Edward's face would be priceless!_

I was a little afraid to open the box after she mentioned the cost of its contents. On top was our most recent picture of all of us. It was in a big frame for me to hang on my wall. Underneath that was, wait for it, clothes. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Alice to send me a present of clothes. Finally, beneath all the clothes I would only wear to make Alice happy, was a DVD and another letter.

"Edward, looks like you got a letter too!" I handed him his letter and he read it to me.

_Dear Edward,_

_You better take good care of Bella. If you don't, prepare to face my wrath. You all know what I'm capable of. I love her like a sister and don't want her in pain. I wish I was there with you guys. I also sent a frame to your house by the way. Oh, before I forget we all miss you. Emmett misses you the most, besides your parents. We go and visit them sometimes. Take care of yourself as well. Please make sure to watch the DVD. I love you too, Edward. As a sibling, that is. Enjoy your apartment and keep it clean because we may visit by surprise._

_Alice 3_

_P.s. you should set up Skype for you and Bella so you can chat with us live-ish _

He smiled and shook his head at Alice's letter. It felt good to get letters from her. I remembered the DVD and shoved it in quickly before sitting on the couch. On the TV was the video we made when it was raining and we were bored. We made our own "movie".

Edward and I were laughing throughout the entire film. We made it in like 6th grade. The quality was absolute crap, but it was fun to make and watch. By the time it was over, I was starving and ordered pizza.

-hjg-

When Monday came around, I was surprised that when I closed my locker there were people waiting for me. Grace and someone I didn't know. "Hey, Bella. I want you to meet someone." The girl smiled and stuck her hand out. "Adrian." I shook her hand and introduced myself before meeting Edward for lunch.

He was deep in conversation with some guy and the girl was playing with her hoodie strings. "Oh, hey Bella." Edward slung his arm around my shoulders. I smiled while we walked to lunch. Adrian and Grace joined us.

"Hey, I'm Ricky." The guy smiled at me. "I'm Bella, as Edward pointed out." The other girl's head turned her attention on me. "I'm Amy; I didn't have a chance to introduce myself before." I smiled and we began talking. Besides my, uh, acquaintance with Grace I think I made my first friend here.

"Bella, if you're not busy, do you want to come over for dinner?" I bit my lip and looked at Edward. We made plans to go out tonight. Amy seemed to understand and said, "He could come too, and Ricky, if he wants." Edward nodded. "Sounds cool" Amy then looked to Ricky. I could tell she liked him. "Yeah, then I can see John."

I got confused who's John, Amy's dad? "John's our, my and Ricky's, son." Oh. The bell rang signaling lunch was over. "Well, I gotta go to gym. See you all later." I left the cafeteria and as the day wore on, I kept thinking about Amy and Ricky having a son. I felt bad; having a son must be hard.

"What are you thinking about?" I was sitting next to Edward last period. "Dinner. I didn't eat much lunch." He shook his head. "I know, but at least you have a new friend." I smiled. That was true. And I couldn't be happier to be friends with Amy.

**A/n:**** Next chapter from either Amy or Edward's POV. Not sure yet. After a while of thinking I decided I will continue this story, if all goes well. Like, no writer's block and if people don't hate it. Thanks for reading.**


	3. War

**Dinner**

**Bella POV**

"Hey, Alice." I sighed. It'd be some time before she would let me talk, but I didn't mind because it was great to talk to her. "Omg, Bella! Did you get my gift? I told you not to call and complain! Did you like it? I miss you so much!" I sighed. "Yes, I didn't, yeah, and me too." She laughed.

"Then, what did you call for? Just to say hi? I mean, it's great talking to you but there's gotta be a purpose right?" I fake gasped. "No! I just wanted to say hi…well okay I need some help." "I knew it! What do you need my help with?"

I bit my lip. "This doesn't change anything, but I need clothes advice." She screamed and for a few moments all I could hear was the blood pounding in my head. "Oh, Bella! You've never asked me to help you with clothes before!" I sighed and debated hanging up right now.

"Yes, Alice. I kinda made a couple of new friends, so Edward and I are going over to Amy's house." It was scary silent, for Alice anyways. "Oh. Are you already replacing me? Why do you wanna dress up for that? Is a cute guy gonna be there?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Alice, you're overreacting. NOBODY can or will ever replace you. I wanna dress up because, it's the first dinner with them and I wanna make a good first impression."

She squealed again. "Oh, I wish I was there right now! I need to see all your clothes. Well, not really I know what you have. Let's see…." I opened my closet, ready for her outfit choice. "What's the weather like?" I looked out the window. "Sunny." I answered. "Ugh, no like is it hot, cold, or warm?" "Oh for me it's warm."

"Perfect. Okay I'll be nice since I'm not there. Wear your black vans, jean skirt, gray tank top, black cardigan, and your dangle star earrings." I pulled it all out. "Okay, thanks Alice I..." She cut me off. "For your hair, you should try a side braid. Send me a pic please when you're ready."

"Okay. Thanks for your help. I hope to visit you soon. Love you, bye." "WAIT!" I laughed. "Hey, Emmett." In the background I could hear Alice trying to get her phone back. "I miss you and Edward. You have to visit soon or else Alice and I will come down there and kidnap you." I giggled. I really missed my friends. "Ok, I promise to visit. Tell everyone I say hi and I miss them. Bye Emmett."

"Bye Bella!" Emmett and Alice yelled at the same time. I put my phone down and got dressed. I looked semi casual, but pretty. I was over the moon that Alice actually told me to wear vans. I finished braiding my hair and took a pic with my phone, sending it to Alice.

_U look great! Im a genius! Don't b 2 nervous tho._

_Xoxo Alice_

I turned to run downstairs and smacked into the door. I could've sworn I left it open. Apparently I can't walk and text. The doorbell rang and I answered it while rubbing my head. "Ow. Hey Edward. You ready?" He laughed. "What did you do now?" I scowled. "I ran into my door." He bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Well you look beautiful." I smiled at him. "Let's go." He took my hand and we walked to Amy's house.

* * *

Ricky answered the door. "Hey guys come on in." Ricky was dressed casually which made me relax a little. "Hi Ricky." Ricky began to talk to Edward about something so I went to find Amy. As I turned the corner I bumped into a girl younger than me by maybe a year. "Watch it!"

I frowned. "I'm sorry…?" She crossed her arms and sighed. "Ashley. Amy's sister. And you are…?" "Bella. Do you know where Amy is?" She pointed to a room down the hall. "In there with John." With that she walked away, leaving me to find Amy.

I walked in not really sure what to expect. I knew she had a son, John, but that was it. I lightly knocked. "One sec!" Amy came out holding John. "Oh, hey Bella! I didn't know you guys were here. This is John, our son." He was cute. "How old is he?" "Two" I turned around and saw Edward and Ricky there.

Amy handed John over to Ricky and led me into the kitchen. "For dinner we're just gonna have lasagna. Is that ok?" I nodded. "You like Ricky." The words spilled out before I had time to stop them. "I'm so sorry I-" She sighed. "It's true."

At that moment Ricky came in to give John a snack. His mouth fell open. "You-LIKE-me?" I looked at Amy apologetically. "It's ok, Bella." She whispered to me. I left to let them talk. I sat next to Edward on the couch. I put my head in his lap. He played with the end strands of my braid. "What happened?"

"Ricky knows that Amy likes him because of me." I mumbled into his lap. He actually started laughing. I shot up and glared. He pulled me back to him. "Bells, this isn't middle school. They can work it out no big deal." I rolled my eyes. Normally I would forgive him, but I was insulted he called me immature, in a way.

Eventually Ricky and Amy came out with John. John ran over to his toys and Amy slightly pointed her head down the hall so I shoot Edward a glance and followed her. She paced up and down the hall. I looked at her waiting for her to speak first. Out of nowhere she started bursting out laughing startling me and I hit my head on the wall I was leaning against.

I began to laugh. I been here long but everyone around would start knowing me as the clumsy girl. After we calmed down Amy took a deep breath. "He doesn't know if he's ready." I cocked my head to the side. "What?" She gave me a 'how do you not know what I mean' look. "Ricky!" I nodded but honestly didn't quite understand. Not ready for what? A relationship with the mother of his baby? Haven't they gone out before? I mean John-

"Ricky and I- well it's a long story. We never actually dated. I want to date him but..." He's not ready. _DING! _Oh right, lasagna. "Later?" I suggested Amy nodded and she walked into the kitchen while I joined Edward and Ricky in the dining room.

Dinner was awkward. No one knew what to say now that we were all in the same room. I took a piece of garlic bread and accidently knocked Edwards's glass, so it spilled on his lap. Luckily, it was just water so it didn't stain Amy's carpet. I giggled. "Edward, you look like you wet yourself." He picked up my glass and dumped me with ice cold water.

I took my plate about to shove it in Edward's face when Amy stopped us. "You guys are making a mess!" I set down my plate, ashamed of my behavior. "Well instead of messing up the dining room you could have a water war outside." One look from Edward and the war began.

* * *

Amy and I teamed up against Ricky and Edward while John was taking a nap. We were planning a strategy when we were attacked. Cold water squirted at us from a water gun. I threw a water balloon and nailed Ricky in the face. I started apologizing when he shrugged and splashed the hose on me. I was thankful that I wasn't wearing a white shirt.

I suddenly noticed Edward vanished and panicked. What was he planning? I spun around and a bucket of water was poured over me. I frowned and a new idea came to me. I stomped on Edward's foot and went back inside shortly followed by Amy.

I was DRENCHED. "Do you want a towel or some dry clothes?" I shook my head and asked her if she had any ice. She looked confused but nodded and showed me where it was. I pointed out the where the boys were as I filled a sandwich bag with ice. She still didn't get it so I put the ice down imaginary pants. She smiled so I said, "Follow my lead."

We walked back outside and I sat on the grass avoiding the boys. Amy sat next to me and we whispered about nothing. Eventually Edward and Ricky sat down near us and I continued ignoring them, as did Amy. Edward sighed and announced, "Fine. Your team wins the war." I rolled my eyes. Big-whoop.

Edward sat right beside me and asked what was wrong. I turned my head, waiting for the perfect time to put the ice down his pants. "I'm sorry I drenched you." I turned to him and smiled. He hugged me and I dropped the ice down his pants.

I ran to my house and locked the door, after shouting "Don't ever do that again, Cullen!" At first I didn't give it a second thought, but now I hoped he wasn't mad that I did that to him.

**Sorry this took forever and it's short. Im not very happy with it but maybe next one will be better.**


	4. AN

I'm not so sure about this story anymore. I want to write more but I don't know what. All I can do is give it a shot and hope something good comes out of it.


End file.
